Harry Potter and the Dark Angels League
by Loobyloo1234
Summary: Harry Potter fic set after the philosophers stone . There is a new girl she is unusual, beautiful and perhaps a little scary. Every guy seems to fall head over heels in love with her and her teacher are competing over which house she will join. Gryffindor or Slytherin? But why, who is she and why is she at Hogwarts?


Harry Potter and the Dark Angels League

Hey it's me Looby so this is my first official fanfic I thought I should go with a classic and popular harry potter fic! I am such a major fan of the books and I could not believe they cut peeves from the films! I was reading HP and the goblet of fire when I got the idea. I decided to use my OC Lucy who is from my wattpad HOA and NCIS fics. This is set just after philosophers stone and they are just starting Hogwarts as second years. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Any idiot can tell you that all the Harry potter stuff belongs to J.K Rowling I only own my OC and my plot .

The new year at Hogwarts had just begun Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger stepped of the boat they were sharing and on to the lake bank followed by all the older students. Professor McGonagall held back the first years while the others went into the great hall for all new students must be put into a house by the sorting hat. As the trio were about to enter the hall they noticed a tall, dark haired girl not wearing robes but a tight, short black dress and knee high boots. She was talking to Professor's Dumbledore, Sprout and Snape. "What is the purpose of your mission here?" Hissed Snape. " The D.A League believe that the Dark Lord will rise again due to actions of one of the Hogwarts second years, as long as I am in the second year I can prevent any such actions then I can leave the bloody place for good!"The girl spat back. " maybe we should keep going into the great hall " suggested Hermione as she tugged on the sleeves of their robes " let's go, tell him Ron ! If we were meant to know we will be told " and with that they ran off to get seats in the great hall.

The sorting did not take long, the first years had all joined the appropriate tables and were expecting Dumbledore to give the signal for food, however they were met only with another announcement. " I would also like to introduce to you a new student, she will not be joining the first years but the second years. The sorting hat has been unable to place her in a house, but it has come to a conclusion, that it is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Everyone this is Lucy Hathaway. She will be staying with Gryffindor and be taking classes with Slytherin." Lucy placed herself on the Gryffindor table were she met Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore finally gave the signal, that they had been waiting for, and the feast began.

As quickly as it had started, it ended, the feast was over. Draco Malfoy saw this as an opportunity to find out if the new girl was a pure-blood or not." Well hello there beautiful " he said as he approached a rather peeved looking Lucy " Hey " she replied sulkily " Draco Malfoy, I'm in Slytherin, couldn't help but notice you, with the Gryffindor loosers." Her expression changed from one of intrigue to disgust " ahhh so your the 'stupid git' that Ron told me about okay so I'm gonna walk away and pretend I don't know you!" And with that she walked away from Draco and towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all wearing very smug smiles." You'll see Hathaway, I'm a Malfoy and we always get what we want! " he called after her .

That night was accompanied by a lot of unpacking and uneasy sleep for everyone and as if that weren't enough, when Hermione checked their timetables she discovered they all had double potions first thing with Slytherin. " At least we'll be in the same lesson" said Lucy, trying to persuade the other that it was a good thing. " you don't understand luc, professor snape is the potions master and head of Slytherin house, he favours the Slytherins and hates the Gryffindors. You'll be fine you are half in Slytherin! " wailed Ron. " not if he talks to his second years I won't, I called Draco a stupid git then walked off. " Lucy wailed back . " please stop wailing we'll all be fine tomorrow, professor snape has not seen any of us since July, he can't be mad at us already! " snapped Hermione.

"Hermione is right guys, as usual, but I think we should all go to bed" said Harry rather tiredly.


End file.
